Harry Potter en cinquième année
by Melaina
Summary: Ben, encore une potterfiction... C'est Harry Potter en cinquième année [Arrêtée]
1. Bonne et mauvaises nouvelles

Salut tout le monde!

Je tiens à préciser que j'ai écrit cette fic il y a plus d'un an… Alors, mon style d'écriture à un peu changer et à partir du 8ème chapitre, vous devriez peut-être voir la différence…

Mimi-la-pro, alias Mélaïna…, Mél 

Allez, "bonne" lecture

****

Chapitre 1: Mme Figg et… 

" Debout! Hurla la tante Pétunia en frappant à la porte"

Harry sursauta.

"J'arrive, répondit celui ci d'un ton ensommeillé."

Il chercha ses lunettes, et s'empressa de s'habiller pour éviter que sa tante ne le dispute. Il descendit l'escalier et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il vit alors Dudley Dursley, son cousin, qui regardait la télévision que ses parents lui avaient offerte deux ans plus tôt parce qu'il se plaignait que le chemin de la cuisine au salon était trop long pour lui. Vernon Dursley, son oncle était un grand homme qui n'avait pratiquement pas de cou, il lisait le journal du matin et Pétunia Dursley, sa tante, était une femme qui avait (contrairement à son mari) un cou plus long que la moyenne. Elle s'occupait de préparer le déjeuner. Il entra sans dire un mot, il savait que même s'il leur disait bonjour, ils continueraient à faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Il mangea les oeufs au bacon, que sa tante avait préparé et entendit Vernon, qui se plaignait à Pétunia que les impôts avaient encore augmentés. Dudley ne fit qu'une bouché de son repas en demandant à sa mère de le resservir pour cause de n'avoir pas assez mangé pendant son régime qui avait cessé au début de l'été au grand soulagement de Harry. Même si Dudley avait du "maigrir" de quelques kilos (deux ou trois, pas plus, puisqu'il se débrouillait toujours pour manger quelques gâteaux et friandises en cachette), il n'avait pas changé d'apparence: il s'avérait toujours être plus gros en largeur qu'en hauteur bien qu'il soit largement plus grand que Harry qui lui, au contraire était petit et maigre. Ce dernier n'avait plus aucune arme contre Dudley depuis que celui ci savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se servir de la magie pendant les vacances, eh oui, Harry Potter était un sorcier et il allait entamer sa cinquième année à Poudlard, la meilleure école de sorcellerie. 

Il finissait tranquillement son assiette lorsque l'oncle Vernon arrêta de se plaindre et dit:

-Harry dépêche toi, tu dois être chez Mme Figg dans un quart d'heure!

-Mme Figg, mais...pourquoi?? 

-Ben comme tu dois t'en souvenir le jour de l'anniversaire de Dudley, il pleuvait alors on a donc reporté la journée à aujourd'hui...expliqua Tante Pétunia pendant que Dudley exhibait un large sourire ironique.

-Hum....avec le peu de cervelle qu'il a ça a du lui échapper répliqua l'oncle Vernon.

Harry avait envie de lui répondre que lui au moins avait un minimum de cervelle, contrairement à eux qui n'en avait pas un milligramme mais il se retenu.

Harry finit son assiette et sortit de la cuisine, il se dirigeait vers l'escalier pour remonter dans sa chambre lorsque l'Oncle Vernon, cria:

- Harry, viens débarrasser la table et dépêche toi il ne reste plus que 10 minutes!!!

Harry alla dans la cuisine débarrasser la table, il avait l'habitude que les Dursley se conduisent ainsi envers lui. Les parents de Harry (Lily et James Potter)étaient morts lorsque celui ci n'avait qu'un an. Ils n'avaient pas survécu à l'attaque de Lord Voldemort, le plus puissant mage de tous les temps; Voldemort avait essayé de tuer Harry mais ce dernier ne s'en était tiré qu'avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. A la place Voldemort avait était réduit à néant, mais à la fin de l'année dernière, il avait repris sa place au pouvoir. Depuis sa naissance, Harry avait rencontré cinq fois le seigneur des ténèbres et y avait survécu. Maintenant, il était condamné à vivre chez les Dursley étant sa seule famille restante, avec Sirius, son parrain. Ce dernier avait été accusé à tord du meurtre de 13 personnes, le même soir que la mort de Lily et James Potter. Il avait passé 12 ans à la terrible prison des sorciers. Harry les détestaient, ce qui était réciproque. Les Dursley étaient des moldus (personnes n'ayant aucun pouvoir magique) qui voulait n'avoir aucun lien avec le monde des sorciers. Il finit d'essuyer la table et monta l'escalier pour enfin entrer dans sa chambre. Il se jeta sur son lit et se reposa. En même temps, il se demandait qu'est ce qu'il pourrait faire pour aller chez Ron, son meilleur ami il ne pouvait pas s'inviter même s'il aurait bien voulu le faire... Un bruit le fit sursauter, il vit alors un très grand hibou qui tapait avec son bec sur la fenêtre, il couru vers celle-ci et ouvrit, le hibou déposa une lettre sur Harry et repartit. Sur la lettre Harry reconnu alors l'insigne de Poudlard. Il ouvrit la lettre et lu:

_Cher Harry, _

Je souhaiterais que tu aille chez les Weasley. C'est plus sur que de rester avec les moldus, en plus ils sont en danger si tu reste avec eux. Alors, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais aller chez Ron pour être plus en sécurité, là bas au moins, tu seras entouré de sorcier. J'ai prévenu M et Mme Weasley, ils sont d'accord. J'ai aussi demandé à Sirius et Rémus de venir pour te protéger encore plus. Préviens les moldus que je viendrais te chercher dans une semaine à 3h. Ne me renvoie pas Hedwige tout de façon, je viendrais quand même te chercher.

Albus Dumbledore 

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il était très content. Il prit la lettre et alla la montrer à l'Oncle Vernon. Celui ci s'affola quand il lu qu'il était en danger mais Harry le rassura que comme le professeur Dumbledore venait le chercher jeudi à 3h, cela ne durerait pas longtemps, il n'y avait qu'une semaine à attendre. L'Oncle Vernon avait le visage terrifié à l'idée que Harry puisse le mettre en danger mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il demanda à Harry s'il ne pouvait pas aller chez les Weasley avant mais celui-ci répondit que s'il ne lui avait pas dit tout de suite c'était pour une raison. Harry retourna dans sa chambre poser la lettre et partit avec les Dursley qui le déposèrent chez Mme Figg.

Le jeune garçon avait toujours détesté aller chez Mme Figg, c'était une vieille dame qui montrait toujours les photos de ses nombreux chats… Mais cette fois, Harry avait peut-être une chance de ne pas s'ennuyer chez elle… Il n'en était pas sûr mais…

-Bonjour Mme Figg, dit l'oncle Vernon quand celle –ci ouvrit la porte…

-Bonjour Mr Dursley et bonjour Harry ! Répondit celle-ci avait enthousiasme…

Mme Figg habitait dans la même rue que les Dursley dans une maison ressemblant beaucoup à celle des Dursley, la maison était blanche, avec un petit jardin devant. Presque chaque année, le jour de l'anniversaire de Dudley, Harry allait chez Mme Figg pour pas " déranger " Dudley. De plus, depuis ce qui était arrivé il y a quelques années, quand Harry était venu au zoo avec les Dursley, Vernon était de plus en plus méfiant. Harry entra dans la maison de Mme Figg qui referma la porte derrière celui-ci. 

-Alors ça va Harry ? 

-oui très bien et vous ?

-oui, merci

Elle fit une pause et reprit :

-Ecoute Harry, j'ai quelque chose à te dire… je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer, mais… Enfin je commence par le début, je suis arrivée ici il y a 14 ans, lorsque… celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom a été " anéanti " par toi…

Harry regardait la vieille femme avec attention et étonnement, bien qu'il l'avait deviné. 

-Albus Dumbledore m'a confié la mission de te surveiller et de te protéger… J'ai connu tes parents car j'étais la meilleure amie de Dédalus , le frère de ton grand père… 

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, en plus d'être une sorcière, elle connaissait ses parents… 

-Je l'avais deviné, depuis l'année dernière, car le professeur Dumbledore a parlé certaine Arabella Figg.

La vielle dame sourit.

-Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, mais…. Je n'en avais pas le droit et puis Dumbledore m'a assuré que c'était encore mieux pour ta sécurité, que tu ne sache pas que tu sois un sorcier et que je ne te dise pas que j'en étais une aussi.

-Je comprends! Tout à l'heure, vous disiez que vous aviez connu mes parents… Avez vous des photos d'eux ??

- Oui, bien sur j'en ai, mais tu n'as jamais vu tes parents en photos ? S'étonna t- elle

-Si, pour ma première année à Poudlard, Hagrid m'a offert un album avec des photos d'eux., mais j'aimerai en avoir quelques-unes en plus, si ça vous dérange pas… ça me changera de vos chats, répondit Harry en rigolant.

-Ah… Si tu ne voulais pas voir de photos de mes chats les années précédentes, il fallait le dire avant, Harry, répondit la vieille femme avec un petit sourire. 

-Non, c'est pas ça…mais, euh j'aurai préféré voir des photos de mes parents que de vos chats... S' excusa Harry.

-Attends, je reviens, je vais chercher mes albums photos.

La vieille femme partit alors chercher son album pour le montrer à Harry. Elle revint avec plusieurs albums poussiéreux de couleurs noir, et très épais.

-Voilà !!! C'est l'album où j'ai rangé toutes les photos de mes anciens amis.

-Merci beaucoup ! ! ! 

Harry ouvrit l'album, les personnes étaient en mouvement et lui souriaient, certains faisaient même des signes de la main. Sur la deuxième page,il vit une photo du mariage de ses parents très semblable à celle qu'il avait dans son propre album, Sirius était également présent sur la photo. Il tourna les pages et vit plein d'autres photos de ses parents, plusieurs de Sirius. En regardant bien il y avait plusieurs pages concacrée à son parrain! Harry, qui ne savait pas si la vieille dame croyait en l'innocence de Sirius ou pas demanda:

-C'est qui?

-Tu sais très bien qui c'est, Albus m'a tout expliqué, je sais qu'il est innocent, t'inquiète pas! Répondit Mme Figg

-Ah…. Et avant que Dumbledore vous dise que Sirius était innocent, vous le soupsonniez?

-Non, Sirius est un homme en qui j'ai toujours eu entièrement confiance, son père, Hector, était aussi mon meilleur ami… Avec Dédalus, nous formions un trio très soudés… Tu as de la chance de l'avoir comme parrain!

-Oui, je sais mais s'il n'est pas innocenté je devrais me contenter des Dursley!!! 

-Ah….Ces Dursley, des moldus à la perfection, s'ils savaient que je suis une sorcière, il déménageraient….

Harry éclata de rire, ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai, les Dursley voulait vivre dans un endroit sans sorciers… S'ils le pouvaient, ils habiteraient sur une planète où il n'y en aurait pas… Si Harry ne vivait pas chez eux, les Dursley auraient presque réussi à oublier les sorciers, mais maintenant, ils vivaient dans la terreur qu'un jour, quelqu'un devine leur secret, cet "horrible" secret… Heureusement que la voisine ne les espionnait pas comme le faisait tante Pétunia… 

-Bon, je vais te laisser regarder l'album. Si tu veux des photos, tu me le demande et je la doublerai.

-D'accord, merci beaucoup madame!!!

-Derien, Harry! Bon, je vais faire une course, je reviendrais dans une heure, environ!

-A tout à l'heure!

La sorcière partit en transplanant et Harry continua à regarder les photos. Il en sortit beaucoup, il y en avait de ses parents, de Sirius, de Rémus, d'Hagrid….

Après avoir vu et revu de nombreuse fois toutes les photos, la sorcière revint.

-Alors, Harry tu as trouvé les photos qui t'intéressaient ?

-Oui !! Ca ne vous dérange pas au moins ?

-Non, pas du tout.

La sorcière pointa sa baguette vers la pile de photo qui se multiplia en deux et tandis le nouveau paquet à Harry. Puis à l'aide d'une autre formule, les photos se rangèrent dans l'album.

-Merci beaucoup madame !!

-Mais de rien ! Viens, maintenant, j'ai une surprise pour toi!

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Deux l'homme les y attendaient, L'un avait les cheveux mi- longs, d'un noir très sombre avec des yeux gris sombres et l'autre des cheveux courts et noirset des yeux de la même couleur.

-Sirius ! Rémus ! S'exclama Harry.

-Bonjour Harry ! S'exclama les deux hommes. Ca va ?

-Oui ! Je suis trop content de vous voir !

-Nous aussi…

Après avoir parlé pendant trois heures. Les Dursley frappèrent à la porte. Sirius se métamorphosa en chien.

-Bonjour madame Figg, nous venons… 

Vernon s'interrompit à la vue de Rémus et du chien.

-Oh, vous aviez des invités, il fallait nous le dire !

-Ca n'est pas grave ! Rémus était juste venu me donner quelque chose….

-Ah… Bon, je disais que nous venions chercher Harry. Au revoir madame ! !

-Au revoir monsieur ! A bientôt j'espère.

-Ouais, c'est ça à jamais… Murmura l'oncle Vernon en sortant dans le jardin.

Harry prit les photos que lui avait données madame Figg et sortit aussi.

-Qu' est ce que c'est que ça ? ? Dit l'oncle Vernon en montrant les photo que tenait le garçon dans la main.

-Des photos des chats de madame figg, répondit précipitamment Harry.

-Ah… 

Ils rentrèrent à la maison et Harry prit la direction de sa chambre. Il rangea les photos dans son album et entreprit d'écrire à Ron.

_Salut Ron! _

__

C'est Harry, je voulais te remercier de m'héberger encore une fois. Dumbledore a dit qu'il viendrait dans une semaine à 3 heures me chercher, c'est à dire jeudi prochain. Il faudra que je te raconte quelque chose ! !

A jeudi, Harry

P.S.: Quand mon Oncle a su qu'il courait un danger avec moi, il s'est affolé et je pense qu'ils ne me causeront pas d'ennuies cette semaine!

Harry ouvrit la cage d'Hedwige, lui accrocha le morceau de parchemin et la chouette au plumage blanc comme la neige s'envola. Harry prit la gazette du sorcier qu'il avait reçu la veille, il s'y était abonné car il ne voulait plus se séparer du monde des sorciers, en plus il voulait savoir s'il y avait des nouvelles des mangemorts (personnes étant du côté de Voldemort et le servant) et de Voldemort, lui-même. Mais depuis les vacances qui n'avait commencé qu'il y a une semaine et demi, il n'avait une aucune nouvelle, il y avait souvent des articles qui disait que le ministère de la magie était toujours à la recherche de Voldemort et des mangemorts mais personne n'avait su dire où ils se trouvaient en ce moment. Après avoir lu et relu des articles inintéressants il entendit tante Pétunia, qui l'appelait pour manger. Il descendit en bas et demanda s'il devait mettre la table, mais celle ci répondit qu'elle allait s'en occuper. Harry comprit que l'Oncle Vernon avait parler du message. Il prit ce que Pétunia lui donna.

- Comme vous le savez, tante Marge va venir c'est après midi. Dit l'Oncle Vernon. 

Harry failli avaler de travers. Tante Marge le détestait et c'était réciproque. C'était la sœur de Vernon, et tout comme lui, elle avait une forte caricature et elle élevait des molosses.

-Tante Marge! Parvint-il à articuler en s'affolant. Vous, vous rappelez quand même ce qui s'est passé il y a deux ans?

-Oui, nous on s' en rappelle mais pas Marge... Dit l' Oncle Vernon sans crier contre Harry mais avec une certaine gêne.

Ce qui voulait dire que cette semaine il pourrait faire n' importe quoi avec Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley mais pas avec Marge. 

-Je vais la chercher dans un quart d' heure. Continua Vernon.

-Elle restera combien de temps? Demanda Harry.

-Elle ne restera que trois jours mais, je veux qu'il n' arrive rien et pas question de la gonfler comme la dernière fois! Dit Vernon.

Harry savait que l' Oncle Vernon n' allait rien lui faire, il était plutôt gentil depuis qu'il lui avait montré la lettre. Mais Marge, elle ne savait pas que Harry était un sorcier elle ne se gênerait pas pour critiquer Harry et sa famille, au contraire, c' est ce qu'elle faisait le mieux. Mais la dernière fois elle avait trop abusé et Harry, fou de rage l' avait gonflé comme un gros ballon, le ministère avait du intervenir et faire subir un sortilège d' amnésie à Tante Marge.

-Heu...Oncle Vernon? Demanda Harry.

-Oui? Répondit Vernon

-Tu lui as dit que j' étais à quel école? Répondit Harry.

-Je ne lui ai rien dit mais, je vais lui dire que t' es à l' école du quartier, mais, je ne sais pas si elle a oublié que je lui avait dit que t' étais à St Brutus.

Harry fini son repas et retourna dans sa chambre. Hedwige n' était toujours pas revenue, mais c' était normal, elle volait vite, mais pas à ce point, Harry se demandait comment il allait faire, il voulait écrire à Sirius pour avoir de ces nouvelles, même si le verrait dans une semaine et à Ron pour lui dire les dernière nouvelles en ce qui concernait Tante Marge. Il pensait aussi écrire à Hermione pour savoir si elle avait acceptée le séjour en Bulgarie avec Viktor Krum, mais il ne pouvait pas tout faire en même temps.

Il entendit Vernon qui claquait la porte, il partait chercher Marge. Dans moins d' une demi heure le cauchemar aller donc recommencer et durerais 3 jours. Il se dit qu' il allait essayer de ne pas répondre aux insultes de tante Marge, mais ça n' allait pas être facile. Il devrait supporter les paroles de Marge envers lui et surtout envers ses parents, mais ça allait être moins difficile que la dernière fois, il savait qu' il ne devait pas utiliser la magie car il était un sorcier de premier cycle sinon il serait viré de Poudlard. Le temps passa très vite! Harry entendit déjà la porte de la voiture claquer. Il descendit car il y était obligé même si la Tante Marge faisait comme s'il était un porte manteau. Cette fois ne fut pas différente des dernières années. Tante Marge entra avec Molaire son chie préféré, jeta la valise sur Harry et embrassa Dudley. Harry prit tout son temps pour la mettre dans la chambre d' amis et redescendit ils parlaient assis dans les fauteuils du salon. 

-Encore là, toi? Dit Tante Marge, d' un air menaçant.

-Oui, répondit Harry lassé qu' elle dise ça chaque année.

-Ca se passe bien au centre d' éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus? Demanda Tante Marge d' un ton autoritaire.

-Oui, répondit Harry, qui s' était rendu compte que le sortilège d' amnésie du ministère de la magie, n' avait pas agi jusqu' à lui faire oublier dans quel collège il était.

-On te donne plus de coups qu' avant? Demanda t- elle.

-Oui, depuis, que Oncle Vernon a téléphoné au directeur. Dit Harry qui savait que plus on en rajoutait, plus elle serait contente.

-Enfin Vernon! Tu t' es décidé à prévenir le directeur! S' exclama Marge.

-Heu, oui. Répondit Vernon.

-Bon, allons dans le jardin prendre un thé. Coupa Tante Pétunia.

-Ce n' est pas de refus! Dit Marge de sa voix rauque.

Ils sortirent dans le jardin avec Molaire qui aboyait. Harry, lui, préféra plutôt aller dans sa chambre que rester avec Marge. Il allait se jeter sur son lit quand il vit que Hedwige, Coquecigrue, le hibou de Ron et un autres hibou qu'il ne connaissait pas était là. Il prit son Hedwige, il n' avait pas de lettre, il le mit dans la cage. Il se demandait pourquoi Ron lui avait renvoyé Coq et Hedwige. Il prit donc Coq, il détacha la lettre et lu:

__

Coucou Harry!

Je sais que tu viens chez moi et je suis très content. J' ai aussi invité Hermione, elle est d' accord. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t' ai envoyé Coq en plus d' Hedwige. C' est parce qu' il n' avait pas apporté de lettre depuis longtemps puisque j' ai pris le hibou qu' Hermione m' avait envoyé pour lui demander de venir.

A jeudi, Ron

Il prit le troisième hibou détacha la lettre c' était Hermione:

_ Salut Harry!_

Je suis en Bulgarie avec Viktor, mercredi (j' arrive un jour avant toi), j' irais chez Ron, avec lui, Ron ne le sais pas c' est une surprise... Le pays est beau mais il a plu au début, Viktor m' a dit que c' était normal. 

A jeudi, Hermione.

Il prit des morceaux de parchemin et écrivit à Ron:

_Salut Ron!_

Je suis content qu' Hermione vienne. Coq est toujours en forme, je peux te l' assurer il fait que piailler! Les moldus sont très gentils avec moi, mais Tante Marge est à la maison et tu sais ce que ça a fait la dernière fois! Elle ne m' a rien dit de vraiment méchant pour l' instant, mais je sens que ça ne va pas tarder, cette fois, j' essaierais de me contrôler.

A jeudi, Harry.

Il prit un autres morceau de parchemin pour écrire à Hermione.

_Salut Hermione!_

J' espère que ça se passe bien en Bulgarie avec Viktor (dit lui bonjour de ma part). Je ne lui ai pas dit qu' il viendrait jeudi. Il savait que tu étais en Bulgarie? Je ne lui ai pas dit, je voulais juste savoir...

A jeudi, Harry

P.S.: N' oublie pas de dire bonjour à Viktor de ma part!

Il prit Coq et le hibou que Hermione avait envoyé et accrocha les morceaux de parchemins à leurs pattes et ils s' envolèrent. Un hibou qu' il n' appartenait pas à un de ses amis mais qu'il connaissait entra et déposa la gazette du sorcier sur le lit. Il donna cinq noises qu'il déposa dans une petite bourse qui était attachée à sa patte.


	2. Découverte

Bon! Ce chapitre est assez court (même très), mais je le répète, je l'ai écrit il y a plus d'un an alors c'est normal, l'imagination est pas trop bonne, mais bon…. Il faisait deux pages de plus avant mais je les ai enlevées car c'était pas super…

Bonne lecture

Mél

*************************************

****

Chapitre 2:

Il prit le journal et vit un titre qui l' attira:

Peter Pettigrow aperçut par un sorcier en Italie?

Il lu:

__

Notre mystérieux Peter Pettigrow ou Queudver aurait était aperçu par un sorcier en Italie à Venise. Le ministère de la magie est à sa recherche, ils auraient une piste. Nous vous en dirons plus quand le ministère de la magie nous en informera.

Bastien Sivillus 

Harry était aux anges! Si l' on retrouvait Queudver, Sirius serait innocenté et il pourrait aller vivre chez lui. Il prit un autre morceau de parchemin pour informer Sirius, même si celui-ci devait sûrement être déjà au courant.

__

Cher Sirius, 

J' ai une très bonne nouvelle à t' annoncer, _je ne sais pas si tu es courant mais Queudver a été vu en Italie. Ca veut dire que si on le retrouve tu va être innocenté et je pourrais enfin vivre avec toi! Je ne peux pas te cacher ma joie. Sinon, ça c' est bien passé le voyage, tu vas bien? Le professeur Lupin va bien? Moi, chez les moldus, ça ne pourras aller que dimanche: Tante Marge est à la maison et même si les Dursley sont gentils avec moi depuis qu' ils savent qu'ils sont en danger si je reste avec eux, je peux tout leur demander! Mais Tante Marge ne sais pas que je suis un sorcier et tu sais ce qui c' est passé la dernière fois puisque tu étais là en animagus, elle part dimanche donc, je pense que ça se passera bien, ça ne durera que trois jours. Dit bonjour au professeur Lupin._

A jeudi, Harry.

Il prit Hedwige et lui attacha la lettre. La chouette s' envola. Il saisit la gazette du sorcier et lu qu' un mangemort avait été retrouvé mort. Harry pensa que c' était sûrement Voldemort qui l' avait tué. Il continua à lire le journal et après un long moment, il fut l' heure de manger. Tante Pétunia l' appela et ils se mirent à table. Tante Marge lui dit des choses désagréables mais il ne répondit pas et fit semblant de ne pas entendre, il pensait à Sirius. Il allait bientôt vivre chez son parrain. Il songea aussi que si le ministère de la magie ne le retrouvait pas il irait lui le chercher, il pensa à la réaction de Hermione qui dirait que c' était dangereux depuis que le seigneur des ténèbres était de retour. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que le ministère de la magie le retrouverait, ou du moins, il l'espérait...

Les trois jours passèrent vite, Tante Marge avait arrêté de l' insulter depuis qu' elle avait remarqué qu' il pensait à autre chose et qu' il ne lui répondait pas. Elle avait même dit que le collège où il était l' avait même arrangé, il ne manqué plus qu' à s' habiller correctement et à se coiffer plus souvent et mieux. Le départ de Tante Marge arrivé, l' Oncle Vernon l' amena à la gare et elle prit le train avec Molaire. Rentré à la maison, l' Oncle Vernon annonça que puisque Dudley avait un nouveau ordinateur, il pourrait donner l' ancien à Harry. Dudley approuva, Harry était comblé mais il aurait préféré que le cadeau ne soit pas dans ces conditions là. Trois jours auparavant, ce serait plutôt à un ballon de football que l' ancien ordinateur de Dudley aurait servi. Dudley avait même prêté des jeux. Il se montrait doué pour pulvériser les extraterrestres ou pour tuer des dizaines de personnes sous le commandement de trois ou quatre personnes. Il avait reçu une lettre de Sirius dans laquelle il disait qu' il était content qu' il espérait que Queudver soit attrapé et que Professeur Lupin allait bien. Le jour où Dumbledore devait venir le chercher arriva, il avait préparé sa valise le matin même et était prêt avant le déjeuner. Les Dursley avait loué des beaux vêtements pour paraître bien. Dumbledore arriva à trois heures précises. Il sonna à la porte et au grand soulagement et étonnement des Dursley il était habillé en parfait moldu. Il serra la main des Dursley et Vernon dit au revoir à Harry, il ne voulait pas recevoir de leçons de quelconque sorciers. Dumbledore aida Harry à mettre sa valise dans la voiture. Harry prit Hedwige sur ces genoux. 

-Vous savez conduire les voitures moldues professeur?

-Heu...D' une certaine façon, en fait je sais le faire à la façon sorcier. Dit Dumbledore en rougissant.

Harry ne comprit pas sur le moment mais quand il vit Dumbledore dire à la voiture le terrier il comprit. La voiture se conduisait toute seule, il suffisait de lui dire la destination et elle y aller. Harry posa beaucoup de questions pendant le voyage. Après avoir rouler un long moment, Harry vit la pancarte le terrier: ils étaient arrivés. Il vit toute la famille Weasley au complet: Ron, Ginny, Fred et George, les jumeaux, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Arthur Weasley et Molly Weasley. Il y avait aussi Hermione et Viktor. Sirius et professeur Lupin n' étaient pas encore arrivés. La voiture s' arrêta, ils descendirent, dirent bonjour à tout le monde et Harry prit sa valise pendant que Ron prenait Hedwige. Il entrèrent dans la maison, déposèrent la valise et la cage et ressortirent. Dumbledore restait lui aussi jusqu' à la rentrée. Il parlèrent joyeusement. Ron lui dit que Fred et George lui avait acheté une robe de soirée et qu' elle était vraiment belle. Une heure après que Harry soit arrivé Sirius et professeur Lupin arrivèrent. Ils étaient tous très content de les voir arriver, surtout Harry. Ils dirent bonjours et recommencèrent à parler. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Viktor parlaient avec Sirius et professeur Lupin.

-Vous savez que Queudver a été vu en Italie? Dit Harry à Ron et Hermione.

-Oui, dit Hermione, je l' ai lu dans la gazette, j' y suis abonnée.

-Moi, je l' avais entendu mais je croyais que c' était juste une rumeur. Dit Ron enthousiaste.

-J' espère qu' ils vont le retrouver, comme ça je serais innocenté. Dit Sirius.

Ils se turent un moment.

-Demain, on pourrait jouer au quidditch. Proposa Rémus Lupin.

Le quidditch était le sport que les sorciers aimaient le plus. Il se jouait sur des balai et avec quatre balles: un souaffle, deux cognards et un vif d' or. Dans chaque équipe il avait sept joueurs: trois poursuiveurs, deux batteurs, un gardien et un attrapeur.

-Oui, répondirent- ils en coeur.

-Tu me fera essayer ton éclair de feu, Harry. Dit Sirius.

-Bien sur! Répondit Harry. Mais tu ne la pas essayé?

-Non, je ne pouvait pas il fallait que je me cache et un éclair de feu ça se remarque! Répondit Sirius.

-Bon, si on aller manger! Il est déjà huit heure! Dit Arthur, le père de Ron d' une voix forte pour que tout le monde l' entende.

- D' accord, je vais préparer le repas! Cinq minutes suffiront, pendant ce temps allez installer la table dehors. Dit Molly, la mère de Ron.

Tout le monde sortit. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Rémus et Arthur firent voler les tables, les nappes, le couvert, les assiettes. En moins de deux minutes tout était prêt! En cinq minute tout le monde était assis le repas sur la table.

-Sirius, chuchota Harry. Je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

-Oui, répondit celui- ci.

-Est ce que tu as encore une baguette magique? Demanda Harry.

-Non, quand on nous envoie à Azkaban, ils nous enlève notre baguette magique. Mais si je suis innocenté ils me la rendront.

-Ah d' accord....Dit Harry. Heu, ça ne te manque pas la magie?

-Si beaucoup mais je m' y suis habitué. Pour ne pas que ça me manque trop je me transforme en animagus. Répondit celui- ci.

Il prit un toast et dit:

- Harry, je voudrais que tu fasses attention à toi. Depuis le retour de tu- sais- qui, tu es en danger. Il t' en veut beaucoup. Ce n' est pas QUE à cause de ce qui c' est passé il y a quatorze ans.

-Mais, alors pourquoi? Demanda Harry qui commencé à s'inquiéter.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant, devant tout le monde. On verra tout à l' heure. Répond Sirius.

-D' accord dit Harry en s' inquiétant de plus en plus.

-Ne t' inquiète pas. Dit Sirius voyant l' air de Harry.

A la fin du repas, Sirius parla à Dumbledore. Il dit à Harry de venir. Ils allèrent dans un endroit où personne ne pouvait les entendre.

- Bon , Harry, ce que nous allons te dire va te faire un choc. Promet nous que tu ne vas pas tomber dans les pommes... Mme Pomfresh n'est pas là pour te soigner. Dit Dumbledore.

Mme Pomfresh était l'infirmière de Poudlard. Harry y avait passé quelques nuits chaque année soit pour s'être évanoui ou pour se faire repousser les os de son bras.

-D' accord. Dit Harry vraiment inquiet.

-Autant te dire tout maintenant. Tu es l' héritier de Godric Gryffondor. Dit Dumbledore.

-C' est pour ça qu'il veut te tuer… Continua Sirius

-Sirius, tu étais au courant? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, bien sur James me l'avais dit qu'il était l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor. Dit Sirius.

-Professeur? Dit Harry.

-Appelle moi Albus en dehors de Poudlard! S'exclama Dumbledore.

-Oui, d'accord, Grand- père, dit Harry.

-Oui? Répondit Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi ne me l'avais vous pas dit? Demanda t- il.

-Parce que tu as déjà découvert beaucoup de choses en peu de temps. D'abord que tu étais un sorcier, que tes parents avaient été assassinés, que tu étais très célèbre… Et puis je n'en voyais pas trop l'intérêt. 

Après avoir raconter tout ça à Hermione, Ron et Sirius, ses amis n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux! 

Ils étaient très contents pour Harry. Mais Hermione était inquiète à cause de vous-savez-qui. Après, ils parlèrent de quidditch, Ron voulait se présenter pour être gardien. Hermione dit qu' elle les conseillerait avec tout les livres qu'elle avait lu et qu'elle lirait. Tout de façon, c'est ce qu'elle faisait même si ça ne concernait pas le quidditch...


	3. Sur le chemin de la traverse

Bon, j'vous rassure, c'est le chapitre le plus court… Et c'est encore un ancien donc j'exagère un peu les choses pour les 14 balais, j'l'aurai jamais fait maintenant… Mais j'étais beaucoup plus p'tite… En fait, j'viens de m'en souvenir j'l'ai écrit en juin 2001…

Mél 

****

Chapitre 3: 

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent vers dix heures trente. Ils avaient fait en sorte de se coucher tôt le soir pour pouvoir jouer au quidditch le matin même. Harry prit son éclair de feu (c'était le meilleur balai qu'il existait quand il était en quatrième année). Ils se retrouvèrent au terrain qu' ils avaient consacré au quidditch. Il jouait au quidditch avec des pommes parce que les vrais balles pouvaient trahir leur présence en s'échappant et aller du côté moldu. A tour de rôle, ils prirent l'éclair de feu. Sirius fut étonné qu'un balai puisse aller aussi vite. Ils s' amusèrent beaucoup.

Pour son anniversaire, Harry avait reçu un ensemble de balles de quidditch avec un souaffle, un vif d'or et deux cognards de la part des Weasley, un livre sur toutes les coupes du mondes de quidditch de Hermione et Viktor, un livre sur les équipes de quidditch de Sirius et Rémus, une montre de sorcier de Dumbledore, c'est à dire une montre sans nombre, mais avec douze aiguilles, et suivant l'heure, elle clignotes, mais Dumbledore lui expliqua qu'en plus de ça, si il y avait une personne qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il voit son nom s'inscrivait à côté de l'heure indiquée. Hagrid lui avait écrit une carte en disant qu'il lui offrirait son cadeau à la rentrée. Il était vraiment content des cadeaux qu'il avait reçu. 

Deux semaines et demi passèrent vite. Ils devaient partir le lendemain sur le chemin de la traverse pour acheter leurs affaires. Après le petit déjeuner, ils prirent la poudre de cheminette. Harry prit le soin de mettre ses lunettes dans sa poche pour ne pas les casser à l' atterrissage. Un par un, ils crièrent "Chemin de la traverse" en entrant dans le feu de cheminé. Arrivés, ils se dirigèrent vers la banque des Gringots (la banque des sorciers). Ils remplirent leurs bourses d' argent.

-Rendez- vous au chaudron baveur. Dit Mme Weasley.

-D' accord, dirent les autres en coeur.

Il se divisèrent pour acheter leurs affaires. Fred et George allèrent avec Lee, leur meilleur ami, Ginny avec sa mère et Fanny, une camarade de classe et Bill, Charlie, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Viktor avec Dumbledore qui devait les accompagner à cause de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts. Sirius et Rémus étaient resté à la maison, parce qu' il n' avait pas encore était innocenté. Percy et Mr Weasley travaillaient au ministère. Percy venait d' être nommé directeur du département. Harry et ceux qui étaient avec lui s' arrêtèrent devant le magasin accessoire de quidditch". Un nouveau balai était sortit. Il était meilleur que l' éclair de feu, il s' appelait l' éclair de lumière. Ils contemplaient la vitrine lorsque qu' ils entendirent:

-Alors les fasses de crapaud ça va? Ha Weasley! Ne rêve pas trop t'as même pas les sous pour t' en acheter un, c' est ce que ta famille a en dix ans! Moi, il suffit que je demande à mes parents et ils m'en achètent un! Et toi Harry, ne rêve pas non plus! Tes parents ne peuvent pas t'en acheter puisque t'en as pas! Ha! La sang de bourbe est là! Cria Malefoy sans s' arrêter d'un air méchant.

-Comment oses-tu? Intervient Dumbledore en entendant sa dernière phrase.

Malefoy était un garçon de Serpentard, la maison où plusieurs mages noirs, notamment Voldemort y avait été. Il n'avait pas vu Dumbledore. Il s'enfuit en criant:

-Je vous aurez un jour!

-Un jour, un jour, mais pas maintenant Malefoy. Répondit Ron en hurlant.

-Hermione, est ce qu' il t'as déjà traité de sang de bourbe?

-Oui, plusieurs fois, pourquoi? Répondit- elle.

-La prochaine fois tu viens dans mon bureau me le dire. D' accord? Dit Dumbledore

-D' accord, répondit Hermione.

-Bon, si on allait au chaudron baveur. Dit Dumbledore en essayant de se calmer.

-Attendez, je voudrais savoir le prix de l'éclair de lumière. Dit Harry.

-D'accord entrons. Dit Dumbledore.

Un monsieur les accueillit chaleureusement.

-Vous voulez sûrement savoir le prix de l'éclair de lumière? Demanda t-il.

-Oui, dit Harry.

-Ma parole, mais c'est Harry Potter! S' exclama t-il.

-Oui, dit Harry qui en avait marre qu'on lui dise ça à chaque fois qu' il aille quelque part.

-Mais pour vous Mr Potter, c'est gratuit et pour vos amis aussi! Dit- il.

-Merci, monsieur. Dit Harry qui trouva enfin un avantage d'être Harry Potter.

-Est- ce que vous faites partit d'une équipe de quidditch, Mr Potter? Demanda t-il

-Oui.

-Alors, je vous en donne pour toute l'équipe! 

Harry regarda le vendeur avec étonnement

-Merci beaucoup monsieur. Répondit Harry. 

-Ca fait cinq pour vous et six pour l'équipe. Compta t-il

-Cinq suffiront puisque Ron fera sûrement parti de l'équipe. Dit Harry.

-D' accord ça fait dix!

Il partit dans l'arrière boutique et revint avec quatorze balais.

-Voulez- vous que je les emballes? 

-Oui, je veux bien, monsieur. Répondit Harry. Mais vous en avez quatorze.

-Vous pourrez en offrir quatre en plus!

-D' accord. Dit Harry avec joie et étonnement. 

-N' emballez pas les balais, je vais le faire moi- même. Dit Dumbledore.

Et d'un coup de baguette, il emballa les quatorze balais. Ils dirent au revoir au monsieur et se dirigèrent vers le chaudron baveur. Là bas, les autres les attendaient, ils achetèrent une glace qu' ils mangèrent le plus vite possible. Puis ils retournèrent au terrier. Quand ils furent arrivés à destination, il était midi moins vingt. Sirius et Rémus les attendaient dans le jardin.

-Alors, ça c'est bien passé? Demanda Sirius.

-Merveilleusement, à part un petit incident. Dit Dumbledore.

-Ah bon, que c'est- il passé? Demanda Rémus.

-C' est Drago Malefoy qui a traité Hermione de sang de bourbe! Dit Ron.

-Quoi, mais comment il a pu oser? Il n' y a que les partisans de vous savez qui peuvent dire ça! Hurla Sirius.

-Son père en est bien un. Dit Harry.

-Ah, ben alors, on se demande pourquoi il a dit ça ce Malefoy. Dit Sirius plus calmement qu' avant mais toujours furieux.

La fin du mois passa trop vite au goût des jeunes gens. Le lendemain, ils devaient prendre le Poudlard express à onze heure. A huit heures et demi Mme Weasley vint réveiller Harry et Ron. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine, pour une fois Ginny ne fit pas tomber ou ne cassa rien quand Harry rentra, elle commençait à se contrôler, mais c'était rare. Ils s'habillèrent et mirent leurs affaires dans la voiture que Dumbledore avait agrandit au grand désespoir de Mme Weasley. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fred, George, Ginny, Rémus, Sirius en animagus et Dumbledore entrèrent dans la voiture. Mr Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy et Viktor devaient transplaner. Ils arrivèrent à la gare à dix heures trente-cinq. Après avoir dit au revoir à Dumbledore, Sirius (en le caressant) et Rémus qui ne partaient pas par le Poudlard express, ils passèrent dans la voix 9 3/4 deux par deux par deux. Ils devaient avancer sans s' arrêter sur une barrière qui paraissait dure mais qui en fait était un passage pour aller sur la voix 9 3/4. Le plus était de ne pas se faire voir par les moldus. Tout se passa comme d' habitude. Ils arrivèrent sur le quai et Harry, Ron et Hermione dirent au revoir à Bill, Charlie, Percy, Mr et Mme Weasley et à Viktor qui devait rentrer en Bulgarie. Ils entrèrent dans le train et se mirent dans le compartiment du fond. Ils achetèrent des chocogrenouilles et des dragées surprises de chez Bertie Crochue quand le chariot passa. Il restait une heure de route quand le train s'arrêta.

-Que se passe t- il? Paniqua Hermione.

-Je... Je ne sais pas. Dit Harry, qui lui aussi paniquait.

Ils sortirent leur baguette magique. Quelques minutes passèrent. Ils entendirent des gens qui criaient dans les wagons de devant et les cris se multipliaient de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus près. Les trois amis paniquaient de plus en plus. Le wagon voisin qui, jusqu'alors était resté silencieux se remplit de cris. Ils virent alors la porte qui s'ouvrit à grand fracas. 


	4. Mauvaise surprise dans le Poudlard expre...

****

Chapitre 4: Mauvaise surprise dans le Poudlard express

Une dizaine de mangemorts et Voldemort lui même se tenaient devant eux. Contrairement aux autres, ils ne crièrent pas.

-Tiens, tiens, Harry Potter. Je t' ai enfin trouvé. Dit Voldemort calmement.

-Oui, l'année dernière aussi, je crois. Dit Harry, essayant de ne pas paniquer.

Voldemort ne sut pas quoi répondre mais il se rattrapa vite.

-Tu essais de faire ton malin? Dit- il en essayant de se reprendre.

-J' imagine que vous êtes ENCORE venu me tuer? Dit Harry qui paniquait de plus en plus.

-Tu vois juste et cette fois je vais y arriver! Cria t-il.

-Ah oui! C' est pas ce que vous avez essayé faire cinq fois? Répondit Harry.

Voyant que Voldemort serrait sa baguette, il cria:

-Expelliarmus! 

Voldemort cria:

-Avada Kédavra!

Il se produisit exactement ce qui c'était passé lors du tournois des trois sorciers: une lumière verte apparue de la baguette de Voldemort, et une lumière de celle de Harry, elle se heurtèrent et la couleur deviens or. Harry ne devait pas enlever sa baguette. Au bout d' un moment, Cédric Diggory (un élève qui était mort l'année précédente lors de la dernière épreuve de tournois des trois sorciers), les parents de Harry, et d' autres personnes apparurent. C' était les personnes que Voldemort avait tué. Ils soutenaient Harry en lui disant de tenir bon. Harry tremblait beaucoup, Voldemort aussi, il fallait qu' il tienne. Il ne savait pas ce qu' il allait se passer il lâchait.

-Il faut que tu lâche et que tout de suite après, tu relance le sortilège de désarmement, mais attention aux mangemorts, Voldemort et ses mangemorts ne peuvent pas m'entendre parce qu'il sont du côté des ténèbres. Hermione et Ron, vous ferez pareil aux mangemorts, mais commencez tout de suite, Harry, dès que je te le dit défait le lien en te baissant et en baissant ta baguette. Ron et Hermione, ne vous mettez pas derrière. 

-Allez-y! Dit-elle à Ron et à Hermione.

-Au revoir Harry! Maintenant, vas-y**.**

-Au revoir Papa, maman, Cédric et les autres.

Ils dirent tous au revoir d' une même voix et Harry se baissa puis baissa sa baguette. Son bras tremblait mais ils parvint quand même a direexpelliarmus!La baguette de Voldemort atterrit dans les mains de Harry. Du côté de Ron et Hermione, c' était pareil, ils leur manquait deux mangemorts à désarmer. Harry les aida. Pendant ce temps, Voldemort parvint a récupérer sa baguette.

-Endoloris! Cria le seigneur des ténèbres.

Harry fut envahi par une douleur forte et intense, il hurla. Voldemort lui lança ce sortilège plusieurs fois, au bout de cinq fois, il tomba dans les pommes. Pendant ce temps, ces amis étaient en train de combattre les mangemorts à mains nues. Voldemort voulu jeter le sortilège d' avada kédavra, mais Hermione fut plus rapide que lui et cria expelliarmus. Voldemort, furieux, se jeta sur elle. Mais, les jumeaux qui avaient observé cette scène prirent leur courage et dirent:

-Expulsio Voldemort! 

Voldemort fut projeté à l' arrière du wagon. Hermione remercia les jumeaux, mais les mangemorts furieux contre les jumeaux désarmèrent ces derniers. Ron les aidas à reprendre leurs baguettes. Voldemort, qui venait de reprendre ces esprits se tourna vers Harry.

-Tant pis pour vous. Endoloris! Cria t-il en pointant sa baguette sur Harry qui était toujours évanoui. Je ne sais pas s'il est toujours vivant mais s'il l'est, il ne va pas tenir longtemps !

-Expelliarmus !   
  
Ils avaient presque tous crié ce sortilège en même temps. Ce qui eu pour effet d'envoyer Voldemort au fond du wagon, mais celui-ci ne fut qu'encore plus énervé.

-Vous avez tord de vous mettre contre moi ! Vous savez tous que je suis plus puissant que vous ! Vous n'êtes que des gamins alors que nous sommes tous des adultes ayant de l'expérience ! Aucun de nous n'aura de regret à vous tuer !

-Vous êtes puissants car vous avez des gens avec vous, mais sans eux vous ne serez rien ! Ils sont avec vous que parce qu'ils vous craignent ! Tôt ou tard vous serez anéantit !

-Et vous croyez que je vais croire des simples gamins comme vous qui me disent ce que je vais devenir ? Ey ! Vous que faites vous ? Au lieu de me regarder vous pourriez être actif ! Rajouta t-il à l'adresse de ses mangemorts.

-Oui maître !

-Je veux le garçon ! ! !

-Oui, maître !

Le mangemort qui avait répondu s'avança vers Harry, mais essaya de le désarmer.

-Espèce de sang de bourbe ! Ne te mets JAMAIS en travers de Voldemort ou d'un mangemort ! 

Tous les élèves du wagon réagirent en même temps en lançant un sort différent. Voldemort fut pétrifié, mais un des mangemort annula le sort. Ils lancèrent des sorts de stupéfiction et plusieurs élèves du wagon furent touchés.

-On y va ! Cria Voldemort.

Il allait partir du wagon avec ses mangemorts qui l' attendait, lorsque Hermione et Ron eurent une idée, ce n'était pas la même, mais elles en valaient le coup..

-Accio Mr Malefoy! Cria t-elle.

Le corps de Mr Malefoy atterrit dans le wagon. Voldemort ne put pas l' en empêcher parce que Ron prononçait le sortilège de désarmement au même moment. La baguette de Voldemort atterrit dans les mains de Ron Le seigneur des ténèbres du partir quand même.

-Je viendrais te chercher! Cria -il.

-Stupéfix! Dit Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur Mr Malefoy. Puis elle dit: 

-Disparus corpum et le corps de Mr Malefoy disparu entièrement, on ne pouvait ni le toucher, ni le voir. 

Elle annula le sort de stupéfiction, puis elle se dirigea vers Harry, Ron et les jumeaux étaient à côté, il n'était pas totalement réveillés. Ils firent tout pour réveiller Harry , mais ils n' y arrivaient pas. Hermione alla dans le premier wagon et vit que le conducteur était stupéfait.

-Enervatum! Dit- elle

Le conducteur se leva avec mal et demanda ce qui c' était passé. Elle lui expliqua.

-Il n' y a eu aucun blessé?

-Si, un de mes deux meilleurs amis, Harry Potter. Répondit t- elle

-Oh, non, il faut absolument faire quelque chose! Dit- il en paniquant

-Il suffit que vous redémarrez et vous l' emmener à Poudlard, là bas professeur Dumbledore fera ce qu'il faut.

-D' accord. Il prit le haut- parleur et dit:

-Nous allons redémarrer et nous serons arrivé dans moins d' une heure, je vais essayer d' aller le plus vite possible.

-Tout le monde se rassit, sauf Ron, les deux jumeaux et des amis de classe qui étaient arrivé Dean thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Londubat, ils étaient autour de Harry. Hermione retournait dans le wagon où était le blessé. Ils essayèrent de le réveiller en lui jetant de l'eau, mais ça ne marcha pas. Hermione et Ron entreprirent de faire le tour des autres wagons pour voir s' il n' y avait pas d'autres blessés, pendant que les autres essayaient de réanimer Harry. Ils trouvèrent la dame qui vendait les chocogrenouilles et les autres friandises stupéfaite. Il la réanimèrent et continuèrent leur recherche, il n'y avait pas d'autre personnes qui avait été attaquées, ils retournèrent alors dans le wagon du fond. Voyant qu'ils n'avaient pas réussit et que Harry était toujours étendue par terre, Hermione fondit en larmes. Ron et les autres ne purent pas s' empêcher de faire couler des larmes eux aussi. Maintenant, Ron et Hermione étaient en sanglots. Les deux jumeaux essayaient de les rassurer en leur disant qu'il était toujours vivant, mais eux- même n'y croyait pas. 

-Il n'a jamais été évanoui aussi longtemps! Sanglota Hermione.

Drago Malefoy arriva dans le wagon accompagné de ses deux amis, qui étaient un peu des gardes du corps, Crabbe et Goyle. 

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous pleurez, ça n'en vaut pas a peine! Dit- il avec ironie. Quoique, je me demande pourquoi je parle à une sang de bourbe.

Malefoy attendait que Ron réponde mais ce n'en fut pas ainsi. Ils étaient tous autour de Harry et ne se préoccupait de Malefoy. Hermione et Ron pleuraient toujours. Voyant qu' ils ne s'intéressait pas à lui, Malefoy partit, accompagné de ses gardes du corps. Les deux jumeaux voulurent faire rigoler Ron et Hermione, mais ils n' y arrivèrent pas, eux- même n' étaient pas d'humeur à rigoler ou à faire rigoler. Enfin, le Poudlard express s' arrêta. Hermione sortit, elle voulait trouver Dumbledore. Elle Vit le professeur Rémus Lupin qui s'avançait vers elle. Hermione, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, Sirius a été innocenté. Elle vit Dumbledore qui s'avança avec Sirius à côté. Il dirent aux élèves de se taire et les prévint en ce qui concernait Sirius.

-Hermione, où sont les autres? Demanda t-il. Pourquoi ce retard?

Elle expliqua tout à Dumbledore, Sirius, le professeur Lupin et à Hagrid qui venait d' arriver.

-Et Harry, enfin, il est, heu, étendu par terre, comme s'il était mort. Sanglota t-elle.

Ils entrèrent tous dans le wagon. Là bas, Dumbledore s' assit à côté, sortit sa baguette. Après un bon quart d'heure, il dit:

-Il n'est pas mort mais presque. Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Venez, accompagné, moi, dit elle aux élèves. Hagrid devait amener les élèves par le lac, c'est ce qu'il fit. Le professeur Lupin et Sirius portèrent Harry. Ils passèrent devant tout les élèves. Sirius répétait sans arrêt en pleurant:

-Il n'est pas mort, Albus?

Ginny se joint à eux en pleurant autant que Hermione et Ron. Quand Hermione se rappela qu'elle avait un prisonnier! Elle leur dit t'attendre ici elle dit: Voyus corpus! Dumbledore vit alors apparaître le mangemort qui était stupéfiait, elle lui raconta tout, il dit qu'il préviendrait le ministère et qu'il ne le réveillerait pas maintenant, il le fit disparaître. Arrivés à l'infirmerie, Dumbledore entra.

-Vous pourriez taper avant d'entrer! Dit Mme Pomfesh.

-Pas le temps dit Dumbledore d'un ton grave.

-Que c'est- il passé? Demanda t-elle en voyant le corps de Harry inerte.

Ils lui résumèrent l'histoire et elle dit:

-Mais, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire!

-Moi oui, mais ça ne peut pas être possible si vous tous vous ne m'aidez pas. Il ne se réveillera que dans deux semaines s'il ne meurt pas avant.


	5. le problème de Harry

****

Chapitre 5: Le problème de Harry.

Harry était toujours étendu sur le lit. Tout le monde regardait son corps, inerte.

-Voilà, je vais vous expliquer ce qu'il a. Dit Dumbledore. C'est à cause du sortilège de Doloris que lui a jeté Voldemort. Il va se repasser le dernier moment où il était en contact avec Voldemort, quand il lui a jeté le sortilège de Doloris. S'il ne le fait pas cent fois avant qu'on ait réussit à lui faire ouvrir les yeux, il vivra.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivera si on y arrive pas? Demanda bêtement Ginny.

-Ben, il...il ira au paradis. Répondit Dumbledore.

-Mais vous avez dit qu'il mettrait deux semaines à se remettre! Dit Hermione.

-Oui, si on arrive à lui faire ouvrir les yeux, il se rendormira au bout de dix minutes et se réveillera dans deux semaines. Expliqua Dumbledore.

-Et, qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour l'aider? Demanda t-elle.

-Ca va être très difficile, mais on va y arriver. Dit Dumbledore. Du moins, je l'espère ajouta t-il à voix basse. Il faudra faire un cercle en réunissant tous ces amis et les personnes qu'il aime vraiment, d'ailleurs, je crois que tout le monde y est.

-Non, dit Hermione. Il manque le reste des Weasley et surtout ses parents.

-Pour les Weasley, ça sera un jeu d'enfant, mais pour Lily et James ça va être plus difficile. Dit Sirius.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr, je pense que si on fait deux sortilège en prenant la baguette de Voldemort que j'ai récupéré en même temps ça fera pareil. Mais je crois qu'il faut que ça soit un sortilège impardonnable. Dit Ron.

-Si on fait le sortilège de Prior Incanto, on pourra refaire le sortilège de Doloris. Ou sinon, pour que ça soit moins risqué, on peut faire un sortilège d'imperium et en même temps de désarmement. Dit Hermione, qui savait toujours tout sur tout.

-Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, mais on ne fait pas le sortilège de Doloris parce que si ça rate... Dit Seamus. 

-Oui, allez envoyer un hibou à Mr, Mme Weasley, Percy, Bill et Charlie. Dit Dumbledore à Ron et à Hermione.

Quand Ron et Hermione furent revenus, ils dirent à Dumbledore qu'il fallait qu'il aille pour la cérémonie des répartitions. Dumbledore sortit. Il revint au bout d'une demi heure et leur dit qu'ils devaient manger. A contre coeur, ils sortirent et allèrent s'installer à la table de Gryffondor avec Sirius et le professeur Lupin. Ils mangèrent très peu et avant la fin du repas, ils allèrent à la table des professeurs pour dire qu'ils voulaient aller à l'infirmerie. Il leur répondit qu'ils n'allaient pas faire ça pendant deux semaines! 

-Je viens de recevoir un message des Weasley, ils arriveront dans deux heures et on pourra faire le cercle, je vous expliquerai quand les autres seront là. 

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le dortoir pour se changer les idées. Les deux heures passèrent très lentement. Puis, Dumbledore les prévint qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils allèrent donc à l'infirmerie.

-Je vais vous expliquer ce que nous allons faire pour essayer de sauver Harry. Je jetterai le sortilège d'imperium tandis que Arthur celui de désarmement. Pendant cela vous entrerez dans l'esprit de Harry et essaierez de le ramener. Nous aussi, on rentrera dans l'esprit de Harry avec ses parents, pour cela, il faut que vous ,vous donniez les mains et que vous prononciez le mot introdium Harry en pensant bien à lui. Si ça marche, Harry sera là et vous pourrez lui parler. Sirius et Rémus, mettez vous à chaque extrémité et quand les parents de Harry auront apparus, nous viendrons vous rejoindre en vous donnant la main.

-D' accord, répondirent-ils.

-Allons- y. Dit t-il.

Tout les Weasley sauf Mr Weasley, Seamus, Dean, Hermione, Sirius et Rémus Lupin prononcèrent la formule introdium Harry et leurs esprits furent transportés dans un endroit sans mur sans sol…c' était blanc et vide. Harry s'y trouvait. Au même instant, Mr Weasley et Dumbledore formaient les deux jets de lumières et les parents de Harry apparurent. Ils n' eurent pas besoin de leur expliquer parce qu'ils savaient tout, ils avaient tout vu d'en haut. Ils dirent oui à la requête de Dumbledore et les deux vivants, donnèrent la main à Sirius et Rémus, tout en gardant bien les deux baguettes qui tremblaient en contact avec le jet de lumière. Ils apparurent avec les autres au même endroit. 

-Tu sais si tu veux revenir dans le monde des vivants, tu es le seul qui peux le faire. Dit Dumbledore à Harry.

-Parce que nous, nous sommes ici pour te demander de te réveiller. Veux tu revenir? Continua t- il.

-Je ne sais pas, peut être que je serais mieux avec mes parents. Dit t-il en les regardant.

-Non, nous tu pourras nous voir plus tard. Mais tu manqueras beaucoup à tes amis, on peut te voir d' en haut, mais pas tes amis. Et tes amis te manqueront à toi, tu n'as que quinze ans, il ne faut pas que tu meurt, il faut aussi que tu sauve le monde de Voldemort. Dit son père. 

-Qu' as tu choisi? Demanda Sirius.

-Je ne sais toujours pas. Mais je ne pourrais plus vous revoir? Répondit Harry.

-Si, tu pourras, mais il faut que tu retourne en bas. Dit sa mère.

-D' accord. Dit Harry avec hésitation, mais persuadé d'avoir fait le bon choix.

-Merci Harry, dirent toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient autour.

-Il faudrait peut-être qu'on retourne en bas. Dit Dumbledore.

-Déjà? Mais on vient juste d'arriver, et comment on fait pour retourner en bas? Demanda Hermione.

-Oh, il faut que Harry se réveille! Répondit Dumbledore.

-Quoi, mais si Harry n'aurait pas accepté qu'est ce qu'il aurait fait? Demanda Ron.

-J' étais sur qu'il allait accepter et sinon on aurait pu la faire grâce à une formule. Répondit Dumbledore.

-Qu 'elle embrouille! Et comment je fais pour me réveiller? Demanda Harry.

-Il suffit que tu le veuille et tu te retrouvera avec nous dans l'infirmerie mais dans dix minutes, tu te rendormira pendant deux semaines, et tout tes souvenirs heureux se répéterons ans ta tête. Au fait tu avais répété la scène combien de fois? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Quatre- vingt dix huit fois, pourquoi? Répondit-il.

-Quoi?? Tu l'aurais fait deux fois de plus et tu étais perdu pour toujours! Dit Dumbledore. Mais heureusement que nous sommes venus à temps.

-Ha... Bon attention, je vais essayer de me réveiller. Dit Harry.

En se concentrant, il y arriva au bout de cinq minutes et ils se retrouvèrent dans l'infirmerie. Il dit au revoir à ses parents et Mr Weasley et Dumbledore lâchèrent les baguettes. Ils expliquèrent tout se qui s'était passé à Harry et après dix minutes de bavardages, Harry se rendormi. Les élèves de Gryffondor allèrent se coucher dans leur dortoir avec Sirius et le professeur Lupin qui dormait eux aussi avec Gryffondor. Le reste des Weasley dormaient dans des chambres d'amis qui étaient à côté du bureau de Dumbledore, ce dernier dormit dans sa chambre habituelle. Ils s'endormirent tous content que Harry soit sauvé. Le lendemain, Ils prirent leur déjeuner, le professeur Mc Gonnagall fit circuler les emploi du temps et Sirius prévint qu'il devait partir et qu'il reviendrait quand Harry serait réveiller. Hermione alla à la bibliothèque, Ron la suivit, il n'en avait pas très envie mais vu que Harry était à l'infirmerie, il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait faire. Il lui répondit qu'elle cherchait ce qu'avait Harry et qu'est ce qu'ils auraient fait s'il aurait refusé. Après une demi-heure de recherche elle trouva enfin le bon livre, il se nommait "maladies causées par les forces du mal". Il y avait une page sur le livre, elle la lut, Ron regardait Hermione en attendant qu'elle lui résume ce qu'il y avait écrit, quand soudain, elle s'affola.

-Qu' est ce que tu as? Demanda t-il surpris.

Elle lui lu la page et lui aussi s'affola. Ils avaient réveillé Harry, mais il ne le fallait pas, c'était le contraire. Dans deux semaine, il serait définitivement mort! Si Harry c'était passé la scène cent fois, il aurait été sauvé. C'était un rituel très ancien et si le malade avait la volonté de se vivre, il n'avait pas besoin des amis pour se réveiller APRES.

-Mais, Dumbledore n'aurait pas fait une erreur de cette sorte! S'exclama Hermione.

-Non, c'est vrai. Admit Ron.

-Il n'y aurait pas un remède? Demanda Ron en continuant.

-Non, enfin ce n'est pas marqué. Répondit Hermione, toujours affolée.

-Bon, ben, il faut aller voir Dumbledore. Dit Ron.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Dumbledore n'aurait pas fait une telle erreur concernant Harry, c'est le directeur et le plus grand sorcier, ne l'oublie pas! Dit Hermione.

-Alors, qu'est ce qu'on pourrait faire? Demanda Ron.

-Il faut qu'on aille voir Rogue. Décida celle- ci.

Rogue était le professeur que tout le monde détestaient à part les Serpentard, dont t-il était le directeur.

-Mais tu es folle! Répondit-il.

-Non, non, c'est le seul qui pourrait nous aider pour retrouver le vrai Dumbledore. 

-Alors, tu pense que ce n'est pas Dumbledore?

-Soit il a été envoûté, soit il a été enlevé.

Ils allèrent à contre coeur voir Rogue. 


	6. Rogue

Chapitre 6: Rogue 

-Que voulez vous? J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour venir me voir à cette heure, quand je travaille parce que sinon... Grogna le professeur Rogue

-Nous en avons une! Coupa Hermione.

En voyant l'air grave des deux enfants, Rogue devient inquiet.

-Ha oui, laquelle? Demanda t-il en essayant de cacher son inquiétude, mais en arrivant qu' à être inquiet et ironique.

-Vous êtes au courant pour ce qui est arrivé à Harry? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui et je crois que vous l'avez sauvé, non? Répond t-il.

-Non, nous le croyions, mais en fait, si on fait pas quelque chose dans les deux semaines qui suivent, il mourra. Je crois que vous aviez une dette envers les parent de Harry? Demanda Ron.

-J' en avais une, mais plus maintenant, nous sommes quittes depuis la première année. Répondit-il.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. C'est nous qui avons sauvé Harry! S'indigna Ron.

-En violant la plupart du règlement de Poudlard! Répondit- il d'un ton narquois.

-Bon, je vais vous dire ce qui se passe. Coupa Hermione.

Elle raconta toute l'histoire. Rogue devient pâle en entendant le passage avec Dumbledore.

-Si vous ne le faîte pas pour Harry, faîtes le au moins pour Dumbledore. Dit Hermione d'un ton encouragent.

Après un long moment d'hésitation, il accepta.

-Que devons nous faire? Demanda t-il.

-Voilà, je pense que le faux Dumbledore a pris du polinectar. Il faudrait qu'on le surprenne pendant qu'il boit la potion. Dit Hermione.

-Oui, ou sinon on pourrait lui donner du Véritaserum devant le ministre parce qu'ils ne nous croirais pas si on le dit ça serait la parole de Dumbledore contre la notre. Proposa Ron.

-Et si c'est vraiment Dumbledore? Douta Rogue.

-Justement, il faut prendre une décision: soit on prend le risque que ce soit le vrai Dumbledore ou soit on ne prend pas le risque et ça pourrait ne pas être le vrai Dumbledore et ne pas sauver deux personnes en même temps! Dit Hermione.

-Alors moi, je préfère prendre le risque. S'écria Ron.

-Et maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à vous, professeur de ne plus douter! Dit Hermione.

-Bon, je vais vous aider, mais ce n'est pas pour vous, n'y pour Harry c'est pour Dumbledore! Décida Rogue

Hermione aurait préféré qu'il ne précise pas que c'était que pour Dumbledore qu'il faisait ça mais au moins, ils avaient réussi à le décider et il y avait plus de chance de sauver Harry et le vrai Dumbledore, si ce qu'ils croyaient était vrai.

-Quand pourrions nous, nous revoir pour faire un plan? Demanda Hermione.

-Ce soir c'est quoi le dernier cours que vous avez? Demanda Rogue.

Hermione sortit l'emploi du temps de son sac.

-Nous avons cour de Métamorphose. Dit-elle.

-Bon, je demanderais au professeur Gonnagall si vous pouvez sortir dix minutes plus tôt pour venir me rejoindre. Vous m'attendrez devant le cachot. Décida Rogue.

Il prit un bout de papier griffonna quelques mots et signa puis le donna aux deux enfants.

-C' est l'autorisation pour sortir du cours et être dans les couloirs pendant les cours. Dit-il. Maintenant allez en cours ça va sonner dans quelques minutes. Hermione consulta son emploi du temps qu'elle tenait toujours à la main et le rangea.

-Nous avons cours d' Arithmantie. Conclut elle.

-Parle pour toi, j'ai cour de divination. Au moins Harry aura eu quelques avantages quand on le réveillera, ça l'aura évité que Mme Trelawnay lui prédise la mort à chaque cours! Grogna Ron.

-Si on le réveille. Pensa Hermione.

Ron doutait, lui aussi de ce qu'il avait dit mais il ne le dit pas à Hermione, qui avait eu sa dose pour toute l'année entière au moins.

Il allèrent chacun dans leur cour respectif. Ron se mit à côté de Dean Thomas. La journée se passa très vite et se fut l'heure de rejoindre le professeur Rogue. Le professeur Mc Gonnagall les laissa sortir comme prévu. La salle de cours était assez éloignée du cachot.

-Ha! S'écria Hermione.

-Quoi? S'inquiéta Ron, tu veux qu'on se fasse engueuler!

-Non, mais il y a Miss Teigne! Dit Hermione.

Miss Teigne était la chatte de Rusard, le concierge que personne n'aimait et si sa chatte était là, il serait là d'un moment à l'autre. Et ce fut comme d'habitude.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là? Grogna le concierge qui venait d'apparaître, sûrement par un passage secret.

-Nous avons une autorisation du professeur Rogue, nous devons aller le voir. Essaya d'articuler Hermione.

-Faîtes voir ça! Ordonna t-il.

Il pensait que ce n'était pas vrai parce que le professeur Rogue détestait Hermione et Ron, mais voyant la signature du professeur, qui était un très bon ami à lui, il les laissa passer. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent quand la cloche sonna. Le professeur Rogue les accueillit. Hermione pensa que c'était un énorme effort de leur dire "entrez" sans leur crier dessus, bien que son ton fut forcé.

-J' ai réfléchit à la manière qu'il faudrait pour pouvoir être sûr de son identité. Commença le professeur.

-Comment? Demanda Ron.

-Je pense qu'il ne faudrait pas faire de Véritaserum parce que sinon, on prendrais un risque. Dit Rogue.

-Oui, mais comment le faire avouer alors? Demanda Hermione.

-J' ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire une potion pour qu'il soit sous nos ordre pendant une heure. Comme ça on pourra voir s'il change d'apparence ou pas et après, il ne se souvient plus de rien. Expliqua le professeur.

-D' accord, mais comment la lui faire avaler? Demanda Ron.

-On pourrait la mettre dans ses aliments ou dans son verre à l'heure du repas. Proposa Hermione.

-Je pense que c'est la meilleure façon, mais il faut savoir comment la mettre dans son verre ou dans son assiette. Dit Rogue.

-Pour ça pas de problème! S'écria Hermione.

Ron qui avait compris à quoi elle pensait fit un signe de la tête affirmatif. Voyant que le professeur ne comprenait pas Hermione lui expliqua:

-Voilà, dans la cuisine, il y a un elfe de maison qui s'appelle Dobby, il aime beaucoup Harry depuis que celui- ci lui a rendu sa liberté, on pourrait lui demander de glisser la potion dans l'assiette de Dumbledore.

-Bonne idée! Allez vite voir cet elfe de maison M elle Granger et Mr Weasley Pendant ce temps, je vais préparer la potion. Dit le professeur Rogue. 

Hermione et Ron allèrent dans la cuisine par le passage secret, Dobby les accueilli joyeusement.

-Salut mes amis! Tiens Harry n'est pas là? Il ne veut pas me voir? Dit l'elfe de maison.

Hermione et Ron le prirent à part et lui expliqua toute l'histoire et pourquoi ils étaient venus. Dobby ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire.

-Mais Dumbledore accueillir et payer Dobby! Cria l'elfe.

-Peut-être, mais ça se trouve, Dumbledore est en danger! Et Harry est sur le point de mourir! Cria Ron, énervé.

L'elfe de maison fondit en larme.

-Heu, je suis désolé, Dobby, je ne voulait pas te faire pleurer. S'excusa Ron.

Dobby cessa de pleurer puis accepta de faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Hermione et Ron dirent qu'ils allaient chercher la potion, c'est ce qu'ils firent. Arrivés au cachot, le professeur venait de finir la potion, elle était d'une couleur transparente. Ils prirent un petit flacon et versèrent la potion dedans puis repartirent dans la cuisine. Dobby les y attendait, le repas allait commencer d'un moment çà l'autre. Il prit le flacon, à contre coeur et en versa dans un verre qu'il remplit d'eau puis d'un coup de doigt fit disparaître l'assiette et le verre, puis recommença avec plusieurs autres couvert. D'autre elfes de maison faisaient pareil. Ils sortirent de la cuisine et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger, le couvert était déjà mis. Il allèrent à la table de Gryffondor et se mirent à côté de Fred, George et Ginny. De là, ils pouvaient voir la table des professeurs et ils pouvaient voir le professeur Dumbledore, enfin, celui qui se faisait passer pour le professeur Dumbledore.


	7. la révélation

****

Chapitre 7: La révélation...

Hermione et Ron regardaient fixement le professeur Dumbledore qui parlait avec le professeur Trelawnay. Ils ne mangèrent pas beaucoup, ce fut que à la fin du repas en voyant que l'imposteur venait d' avaler le contenu de son verre qu'ils mangèrent le désert. Quand la salle fut vidée des élèves et de presque tout les professeurs, Hermione et Ron se dirigèrent vers la table des professeurs, ils demandèrent à parler à Dumbledore, Rogue les suivis.

-Bon, comment on fait pour qu'il nous obéisse? Chuchota Ron à Rogue.

-Il suffit de dire OBEISSUM! Répondit le professeur Rogue en pointant sa baguette vers le directeur.

Le directeur dit "oui?". Le professeur Rogue demanda à tout le monde de le suivre, il allaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore, en tout cas, du vrai Dumbledore! Quand ils arrivèrent à la gargouille, il dit "Fraise des bois". La gargouille pivota et laissa passer le groupe. Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Là bas, le professeur Rogue dit que maintenant, ils allaient attendre.

-Assis-toi et attend! Ordonna Rogue. Maintenant, tu vas attendre et tu fera rien tant qu'on ne te le dira pas.

La potion faisait effet pendant une heure et quart. Cela faisait une demi heure qu'il l'avait bue. Ron n'était pas très patient, il se levait, faisait cent pas, puis se rasseyait et quinze seconde plus tard, il recommençait.

-Arrête! S'énerva Hermione.

-Quoi? Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait? Demanda Ron.

-Arrête de te lever, de marcher, de te rasseoir et de recommencer! Tu m'agace! Répondit Hermione.

-Ha oui, j'avais pas remarqué ce que je faisait. Répondit Ron sincèrement, en recommençant.

Hermione souffla. 

-Rien à faire! Soupira t-elle. Il n'a toujours pas remarqué ce qu'il faisait!

-C' est vrai, je suis d'accord avec vous, pour une fois M elle Granger. Répondit Rogue.

Malgré la situation, Hermione se dit qu'en fait, ce qui avait de méchant chez Rogue, c'était juste sa haine envers les potter, les Poufsouffles, les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors. Mais elle savait aussi que sa gentillesse ne durerait pas.

Maintenant, la potion faisait effet depuis trois quart d'heure. Il n'y avait toujours pas de changements, c'était vraiment bizarre, si Dumbledore avait pris le polinectar avant le repas, il ne devrais plus être dans le corps de Dumbledore, mais personne ne fit la remarque à haute voix jusqu' à ce que Hermione s'inquiète.

-Pourquoi, il ne change pas??

-C' est vrai, il aurait du changer, ce n'est pas normal. Dit Rogue.

-En fait c'est comme le sortilège imperium? Demanda Ron.

-Oui, répondit le professeur Rogue.

-Alors j'ai une idée! On a qu'à lui demander s'il savait pour ce qui est arrivé à Harry en l'obligeant de répondre la vérité. Proposa Ron.

-C' est une très bonne idée, je vais essayer maintenant. Dit Rogue.

Puis en se tournant vers Dumbledore il dit:

-Tu vas répondre aux questions que nous te poserons, sans mentir d'accord? 

-Oui, répondit-il machinalement.

-Qui est tu vraiment? Demanda Hermione.

-Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore. On me considère comme le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes et je suis directeur du collège Poudlard, la meilleure école de sorcellerie. Répondit le visé d'une voix robotique.

-Est ce que tu savais qu'il ne fallait pas réveiller Harry? Demanda Ron.

-Bien sûr! Je viens de vous dire que je suis le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes! Répondit Dumbledore.

-Mais pourquoi as-tu fais ça? Demanda Hermione.

-Le jour de la rentrée, quand je suis partit après avoir dit au revoir à ceux qui prenaient le Poudlard Express, Lucius Malefoy m'a dit qu'il voulait me parler en priver. Je l'ai donc suivi et il m'a conduit dans un coin de la gare sombre où il n'y avait personne, ou du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. D'un coup de baguette magique, il m'a enlevé ma baguette et m'a ligoté quelques secondes après, puis il prononça une formule. J'ai essayé de me débattre, mais malgré tout mes effort, ça n'a abouti à rien! Puis, j'ai vu Lucius qui se transplana, alors j'essaya de faire pareil, mais en fait, il avait jeté un sort qui était équivalent à celui de Poudlard, sauf les forces du mal pouvaient transplaner ou j'étais.

-Mais je croyais que tu étais le plus grand sorcier? Demanda Ron.

-Oui, mais je n'avais plus ma baguette et je ne suis pas du côté des forces du mal. Bon, après avoir été ligoté, Lord Voldemort et beaucoup de mangemorts sont apparut devant moi, Voldemort prononça une formule pour que nous soyons les seuls à avoir de la lumière, pour pas que les moldus s'en mêle. Il me jeta le sortilège d'imperium. Après, sous les ordres de Voldemort, je continuai à faire comme si je n'avais rien eu. Arrivé à Poudlard, je fit ce qu'il me dit pour Harry.

-Mais, comment as t-il fait pour te donner des ordres? Demanda Hermione.

-La forêt interdite est le repaire de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts, alors, j'y vais souvent, il me demande de venir toutes les cinq heures. Répondit- il.

-Qu... qu...quoi? Parvint à articuler Rogue. Mais c'est impossible!

Hermione et Ron, eux aussi était bouche bée.

-Maintenant, il faut interdire l'accès au endroits les plus prés de la forêt interdite. Dit Rogue.

-Hagrid! S'exclamèrent Hermione et Ron.

-Hagrid? Voldemort a prévu de le kidnapper cette nuit à minuit. Dit Dumbledore croyant qu'on lui demandait des informations sur le demi- géant.

Hermione et Ron s'affolèrent. Il fallait faire quelque chose!

-Bon, maintenant qu'on a toutes ses informations, il faudrait qu' on fasse quelque chose pour Hagrid, Harry et Dumbledore! Récapitula Hermione.

-Oui? Répondit Dumbledore croyant qu'on lui posait une question.

-Rien! Répondit Ron.

Plus personne ne parla pendant cinq minutes quand tout à coup, le professeur Rogue s' exclama:

-Cela fait déjà une heure quatorze qu'il a bu la potion! Il faut partir! 

Le professeur Rogue, Hermione et Ron se précipitèrent à la gargouille.

-fraise des bois! Dit le professeur Rogue.

La gargouille tourna lentement.

-Qui êtes vous? Cria une voix venant du bureau.

-Il faut se dépêcher! S'affola Ron.

Ils entendirent les pas de Dumbledore qui s'approchaient d'eux, heureusement, il n'y avait pas de lumière. La gargouille s'ouvrit suffisamment pour laisser passer une personne, Hermione, Ron puis le professeur passèrent. Il descendirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sur que Dumbledore ne le suivait pas. Le professeur Rogue partit dans la direction de sa salle commune, celle des Serpentards tandis qu' Hermione et Ron dans celle des Gryffondors. Il était 10 h 30.

-Bon, maintenant, on sait pour Dumbledore. Récapitula Ron.

-Et on sait aussi pour Hagrid! Il faut le sauver. Dit Hermione.

-J'ai une idée. Dit Ron.

Il partit en direction du dortoir des garçon et revient après quelques minutes.

-Voilà! Dit- il en montrant la cape d'invisibilité qui appartenait à Harry.

Ils sortirent de leur salle commune. Arrivés à la grosse dame, Ron dit: cendrillon, c'était le mot de passe des Gryffondors. Le tableau tourna avec un grognement de la grosse dame qui n'aimait pas qu'on la dérange pour rien, puis passèrent et mirent la cape sur eux.


End file.
